Slaps, Samurais and Special Someones
by Justis76
Summary: Nick and Maya are tired of Pearl's romantic fantasies, and decide to go out on a fake date to get her to stop. But will their plan backfire? Final Chapter/ Chapter 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, here's my first attempt at a Phoenix/Maya fic. It'll be 5 chapters. I don't own PW or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah, okay let's get started!_**

**_---_**

Chapter 1

_ Sigh…Paperwork. Every lawyer's worst enemy._ I look up at what seems to be a never ending pile of papers that I've got to work on.

_ It's not my fault I haven't started it! I've just been too busy lately. But tonight I'm going to get working on it._

I hear the Steel Samurai theme in the background. Maya and Pearls have been watching re-runs for the last few hours. It must be nice not having anything to do…What I wouldn't give to just sit down and watch TV with Maya and- hey, where's Pearls?

"Mr. Nick!"

I jump out of my seat. Somehow, Pearls has managed to get in front of my desk without me noticing.

"What is it, Pearls?"

"Well, the Steel Samurai movie is coming out tomorrow, and-"

"Ok, I'll give you and Maya some money so you can go see it."

"NO!"

She slams her hands down on my desk, sending files everywhere.

"You're Mystic Maya's special someone! You have to take her to see it!"

"But Pearls, I'm really busy and don't have time to-"

I'm unable to finish my sentence, as Pearls runs around the desk and starts punching my right shoulder, screaming "TAKE HER, TAKE HER, TAKE HER!!!"

At some point Maya must have noticed what Pearls was doing, because after a minute of agonizing pain (Pearls has a mean right hook), Maya runs over and pulls Pearl away.

"P-Pearly! What in the world are you punching Nick for?" she asks.

Pearls starts crying and in between sobs says "He…he was hiding his love for you again."

Maya sighs and says "Oh, Pearly…"

"He-he didn't want to take you to the movies?"

Suddenly, Maya smiles and says "What are you talking about? Of course he does!"

Before I could say anything, Maya mouths "Go with it." towards me, and I decide to see where she's going with it.

"R-really?" Pearls asks after she stops crying.

"Yeah, Nick and I are going out tomorrow to the movies! In fact," Maya says, after turning off my computer, "He was just checking when the movie starts."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Mr. Nick."

"Yeah well, you know Nick, after all, he's my, uh, little lover boy." Maya responds, turning slightly pink.

"I knew it! I knew you two were special someones!"

"Yeah, that's right Pearly. But it's really late now, so you should get to bed."

"Ok!" says Pearly as she runs up to the apartment upstairs, excited.

After I'm sure she's gone to bed, I stand up and begin talking. "Uh, thanks for the save Maya."

"Oh, no problem." She responds, barely listening as she's watching TV.

"But, uh, won't Pearls be more upset when she finds out that were not going to the movies?"

Maya turns off the TV and turns to look at me. "Whaddya mean were not going to the movies?" she asks, looking slightly disappointed.

"But I thought you were joking??" I cry out.

"Shh!" Maya says, and then continues. "Well, I was, partially. We are going to see the Steel Samurai tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Are…are we going out or something?"

Maya laughs. "No, Nick. We're going to see the Steel Samurai tomorrow. As friends," she adds in. "And Pearly will think we're going out as a date, since I told her it was. Then once our "date" is over, Pearly will stop bugging us all the time about being 'special someones. The best part is that we don't even have to do anything, it's just like the times you, Pearl and I go out, except, well, without Pearly. High five!" she says, taking pride in her brilliant plan.

"Thanks for the offer, but Pearls punched my arm so hard that I'm afraid that if I lift it, it'll fall off."

Maya, a smirk on her face, shakes her head and laughs. "Nick, you are such a wimp."

"H-hey!"

Walking upstairs, Maya just replies with "Goodnight, Nick."

Figuring that with my damaged arm I won't be able to get any paperwork done, I turn on my computer, find out the movie starts at 4, and then head upstairs.

---

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Friday, June 11th, 1pm

_ "Well, you know Nick. After all, he is my little lover boy." She walks around towards my chair, wraps her arms around my neck, her face slowly moves toward mine and-_

I wake up. That was certainly weird… I check my watch. It's only 1 pm, we've got lots of time until-

"There you are Nick! Come on, we've got to go!"

"It's only 1 o'clock!"

"Yeah, but this is the** Steel Samurai ** we're talking about, and today's the premiere! We probably should have left 2 hours ago!" I can't believe you're here snoozing when…"

I try zoning Maya out, and I notice that she looks different today. For starters, she wasn't wearing her acolyte's uniform; instead she was wearing a tank top and a skirt. She had taken the top knot out of her hair, and she had even taken off her magatama.

**_I have to admit, she looks pretty h-_**

_Nice. She looks pretty nice. To be honest, I didn't know Maya had other clothes…_

"Come on Nick! By the time we get there we'll have to sit in the front row!"

**_That's fine by me. After all, I think the movie won't be the only thing that'll get my attention… _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter. Please R&R!**

**---**

**Chapter 2**

When we get to the theatre, I realize that I'm glad I listened to Maya. There are still a bunch of people in the theatre, but there are still some pretty good spots left. To keep busy, Maya starts going through the entire series of Steel Samurai so I can get up to date. To be honest, I'm not listening to a word she says, I'm just admiring her. How beautiful her eyes are, how cute she is, how wonderful she looks when she smiles…

**_Wow, she looks great. I wonder if I could get away with use the "yawning" trick._**

_Woah, slow down there Phoenix Wright. How would Maya feel if she knew her boss was crushing on her?_

_**Well, I'm not just her boss. We are good friends after all.**_

_ Exactly, and we don't want to risk losing that friendship do we?_

"Hello, Nick? Are you even listening to me?" Maya says, slightly frustrated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, epic sword duel with the Evil Magistrate..."

"Oh good, you are listening. You've been acting pretty out there today." said Maya, smiling again. "Yes! The movie's starting soon!"

** ---**

**Maya's POV **

_ I wonder what's up with Nick today? He's been staring at me for hours. I don't think he's listening to me either. I knew I shouldn't have forced him to take me to the movies…_

"Hello, Nick? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, Oh yeah, epic sword duel with the Evil Magistrate…"

"Oh good, you are listening. You've been acting pretty out there today. Yes! The movie's starting soon!"

The lights in the theatre went dark and the movie began. As soon as the Steel Samurai theme, hundreds of kids screamed with glee.

"Kids, huh?" Nick said, leaning over.

"Yeah, ha ha, kids."

_Who am I kidding? I was about to yell 'Steel Samurai!" I am so immature…There's no way Nick would ever go out with me for real. He's so big, and handsome, and cool, and I'm just…weird._

_---_

**Nick's POV**

**_To be honest, this movie isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Who would have thought that a guy who looks half-samurai and half-robot would actually be entertaining for people over the age of 10? Maybe I should start watching the show more. After all, it would mean more time with Maya._**

_ Here we go again. Why do all of my thoughts today all lead back to Maya? This isn't even a real date! Besides, there's no way Maya feels the same way about me. I have to get her out of my head!_

I turn towards her, only to realize she's already staring at me.

"Uh…yes?"

Obviously, she didn't realize what she was doing, and started blushing.

"Um, uh…don't hog all the popcorn!"

And with that, Maya grabbed the popcorn bag from me and started stuffing her face.

**_She's so cute when she blushes._**

_ Oh, be quiet._

"Um, Maya? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine! Great movie huh?"

"Uh…yeah…"

---

**Maya's POV**

_I should be watching the movie right now. It's just about to get to the best part, when the Steel Samurai finally slays the Evil Magistrate and saves princess Kimiko. I've been waiting for this for months. So why is it I can't stop looking at him?_

"Uh…yes?"

Oh boy, he saw me staring at him.

_ Oh. My. God. I am such a loser. Think of something Maya. Quickly!_

"Um, uh…don't hog all the popcorn!"

_Oh smooth. **Real** smooth._

I know I'm blushing like crazy, so I try to cover it up by eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Um, Maya? Are you okay?" Nick says.

"Yeah, fine! Great movie huh?"

I look on-screen, just in time for the kissing scene.

"Oh brave Samurai! You have saved me from the Evil Magistrate! How can I ever repay you?" says Princess Kimiko.

"The only thing I could ever ask of you, fair princess, is but a small kiss."

They slowly move towards each other, and sure enough, a romantic kiss ensues.

I let out a small envious sigh. The credits start to roll, the lights turn back on, and everybody stands up.

"Alright, I guess it's time to go home." I look up to see Nick offering me his hand. I take it and stand up.

"Yeah, time to go home…"

---

**A/N: ( Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh, Maya?" I ask while we're riding on the bus.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong? You've just been staring out the window for the last 30 minutes, and you haven't said anything at all."

We get off the bus and start walking towards the office.

"Nothing's wrong. That was a great movie, huh? It had lots of swordfights, and awesome samurai moves, and a bunch of other stuff!" Maya says, suddenly getting very excited.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty awe-"

"And it had that awesome chase scene when the Steel Samurai and the Evil Magistrate were riding on horses!"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty co-"

We're standing outside the door of the office now.

"But my favourite part had to be the kiss." Maya says, stepping towards me. " When the Steel Samurai and PRINCESS Kimiko looked into each others eyes, moved close together and…"

Maya, realizing how close she is to me, looks down and starts blushing.

"Uh, never mind."

And without thinking, my hand reaches for her chin and gently turns it so she's facing me. I move in closer, wrap my other arm around her waist, and kiss her. After a couple seconds, I break apart. I stare down at Maya, whose face is now redder than a tomato.

"Nick….I…I…"she stutters, then finally says "It's about time."

With that, she wraps her arms around my neck, and we kiss once again. I don't know how long we were standing out there in front of the office. It could have been minutes, heck, it could have been hours, but I was too focused on Maya to care about anything else. I didn't care about the footsteps I could here from the inside, moving slowly towards us. I didn't care about the door slowly opening, even when I knew somebody was standing behind it. I didn't care about anything but Maya,, until I heard the camera go *CLICK*!

"Yes! Now I have proof! Oh man, I have to text all my friends about it, oh, and I have to put this on Facebook!"

Maya let go of me. "P-Pearly! Get back here! Just give me the phone, and nobody gets hurt! Pearl, if you put that picture on Facebook, so help me I'll…"

I put my head in my hands. It's going to be one very long night. And even though Maya's "brilliant" plan failed miserably, I can't help but feel that in some ways, it worked better than either of us could have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Pearl's POV**

"Bye Mystic Maya! Bye Mr. Nick!" I yell out the front door. Finally, after many years, Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are going out on a date, which means they can truly profess their love for each other. But more importantly, I have the house to myself! It's time to get in trouble. Hee hee hee….

The first thing I do is sneak into Mystic Maya's room and take out her diary. It's locked, but I know where to find the key. I open up Mystic Misty's master box, which Maya always leaves on her desk.

_ I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to know!_

I open up the box and find the key. Then I unlock the diary and open it to a random page.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'm going to see my sister tomorrow. Her "hopeless prodigy" is gonna be there too, and we're all going to go out for burgers. It should be fun! I have to pick up this one piece of evidence though, a clock or something…"_**

_Oh, this entry is boring. And really old!_

I keep skimming through the pages, looking for something including Mr. Nick. I find entries about Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya planning to go on a boat ride, Mr. Nick promising to take over a noodle shop, and Mr. Nick defending Mystic Maya, but nothing romantic at all. I'm about to do something else when a card falls out of a diary that looks a lot like Mr. Nick. I read the only entry on the page.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Guess what Mr. Edgeworth sent me in the mail the other day? Remember how I wrote about how I drew a picture of Nick while I was trapped in a wine cellar? Well, some how he found it, and he mailed it to me! I'm leaving it with you for safekeeping, because if Nick found it I think I'd die of embarrassment. I just don't know how he feels about me. Maybe I'll show it to him one day, when the time is right…_**

_Aww…That's so sweet!_

Suddenly, I decide I want to see what the last thing Mystic Maya wrote is, and flip to the last written page.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Nick and I planned a fake date to get Pearly off our backs. We're going to see the Steel Samurai movie tomorrow, and even though it's not a real date, I can't help but feel nervous._**

_A…a fake date? Wait a minute…Of course! Mystic Maya must have known I'd try to read her diary, so she added this entry to confuse me! I should have known, that Mystic Maya is really smart!_

I'm done in Mystic Maya's room, so I head over to Mister Nick's room. He's always telling Mystic Maya and I to keep out of his drawer, so now I want to know what's in it.

I open it up, and see a lot of…books?

_ Let's see here…Def-end-ing for dummies, a flyer for Bill's Burger Bonanza, a bunch of law books, and Sports Ill-ust-rated, swimsuit edition. Why are there so many ladies in this book? I'll have to have a serious talk with Mr. Nick. Mystic Maya is the only lady Mr. Nick's allowed to see in a bikini!_

Mr. Nick's room is boring, so I go watch the Nickel Samurai on TV for a couple of hours. When I check the time, it's almost 6 o'clock, and Mystic Maya & Mr. Nick will be home soon. Suddenly, I get an idea. I grab my phone, turn it to camera mode, and look out the window. After about 5 minutes, Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick show up in front of the office…and then they start kissing! I try not to scream because I don't want them to know I'm there, then I sneak around to the door, open it, and take a picture.

"Yes! Now I have proof! Oh man, I have to text all my friends about it, oh, and I have to put this on Facebook!"

"P-Pearly! Get back here! Just give me the phone, and nobody gets hurt! Pearl, if you put that picture on Facebook, so help me I'll…" I hear Mystic Maya yell in the background, but I'm too fast for her. I run to my room, lock the door, and upload the picture onto Facebook. Then I wait for Mystic Maya to stop pounding on the door with her fists, and I unlock the door so Mystic Maya can come in.

"Pearly…you can't put other people's pictures on Facebook without their permission. That's illegal." Mystic Maya says, tired.

"Sorry Mystic Maya." I say.

"It's okay Pearly, just don't do it again."

"Ok!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! So, what are you waiting for? You have to tell me how your date went!"

Mystic Maya starts to tell me all about their date, and she's about to tell me about the kiss when Mr. Nick walks in. For a while, both Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya just stare at each other and blush, but eventually, Mr. Nick notices I'm in the room.

"Hey Pearls! How are you doing?" says Mr. Nick, politely.

"Great!" I say.

Mystic Maya interrupts. "What Pearly means to say is that she's slowly recovering from the shock of earlier, but it'd be much easier to recover if you took us out for burgers. Isn't that right Pearly?"

"Sure, I'd love a burger!"

"But…Maya, you just-"

"This isn't about me Nick, it's about Pearly!"

Mr. Nick starts to complain, but we wear him down with our puppy-dog faces.

"Fine" Mr. Nick says, and then starts to whine about it "Being bad for his cel-ery" or something, which doesn't make sense since the only vegetables I've ever seen Mr. Nick eat are carrots. I get up and run to the door, and Mystic Maya grabs Mr. Nick's arm and drags him along.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is it, the final chapter. Thanks for everybody who read it, and extra thanks to everybody who reviewed it. You all get cookies. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my fic, and I apologize in advance for the epic shortness of the last chapter. And without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

**---**

Chapter 5

**Nick's POV**

"Good night Pearls."

"Good night Mr. Nick."

I walk out of Pearls' room and I'm about to go downstairs and finally work on my files when I notice a light on in Maya's room.

_**I suppose it couldn't hurt to talk to her for a bit…**_

_Boy, I give procrastination a whole new meaning._

I knock on the door, and Maya says "Come in!" I walk in and Maya's watching Season 1 of the Steel Samurai, which she forced me to buy for her after our first case.

"What's up? She asks.

"Oh, nothing, just seeing what you're up to."

"I'm watching the Steel Samurai, duh! It's like you don't know me at all!" Maya teases.

"Uh huh. Haven't you had enough Steel Samurai for one day?"

Maya looks over at me and gasps. "Nick, you can never get enough of the Steel Samurai! That's like asking if you can get enough of double cheeseburgers or if you can get enough of Samurai dogs!"

_Oh boy…_

"And anyways", she continues, "I was kind of too distracted thinking about you to watch most of the movie." Maya turns her attention back to the TV, blushing. "By the way…I was wondering…Are we, well, you know…dating?"

"I sit down on her bed and wrap an arm around her. "If you want to, then definitely."

Maya lays her head on my shoulder, and says "I'd like that very much."

And for hours, we just lied there on her bed. We didn't say anything; words couldn't describe how we felt. The 2 of us just lied there, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, I felt Maya's breathing start to slow, and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I got up and turned off the TV, I turned off the lights, and decided to stay with Maya for the night. I pulled the sheets over us, gently kissed her on the forehead, and before I fell asleep I whispered into her ear

_"I love you." _


End file.
